


Hope For Redemption

by emptynight11



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Mind Control, Not Beta Read, classic horror, middle ages AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptynight11/pseuds/emptynight11
Summary: Henry Jeckyll is an alchemist with a lofty goal. His trials bring him to the castle of Count Dracula who has a certain charm to him.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 2





	Hope For Redemption

I must solve the riddle! Whatever it takes. I must unlock the secrets of purifying the soul of man. The other members of the Norman Alchemist’s Guild simply seek the purification of metal. The purification of simple material objects. Even the unnatural extension of human life. How could they claim they are Godly men with such a goal? My goal is purer. My goal is holier. My goal is to undo the evil given to us by Eve and Adam’s sin and restore the original, pure soul of man.

They laughed at me. They rejected me. The bishop even excommunicated me. Me! Henry Jekyll. He who will unlock heavenly salvation for all mankind.

I fled. It was clear that Normandy was not the place for my research. I survived acting as a traveling apothecary across Normandy, France, and even William the Bastard’s newfound holdings across the sea. I served the peasants, whose salvation I sought. I sometimes served their lords as well. Those who would have me. But just as soon they would send me away. They too were unwilling to fund my research.

It took me years of travel and lost research but I found my salvation. I found a patron who shared my goals. The strange foreign lord who inherited a small castle in the south of the English kingdom.

The count is an eccentric man. He keeps to himself but wanders the grounds late after the sun has set. He’s a courteous host, he always sits at the table as I eat, but he never eats himself. He does partake in a glass of wine though. Over the months here I’ve noticed something strange though; his glass is always filled when I arrive and the bottle his shockingly pale-faced servants serve me from is often full. He must have a separate stock of wine than what he gives to guests like me. Certainly strange, but I would be a rude guest indeed to question this man’s generosity.

With the Count’s patronage, I’ve been finally able to make progress on my work. Any materials I need, any tools, any herbs. The count is an angel become man. My only grievance is that pesky spider that bit my neck one night. Two small holes in my neck. Nothing serious. I took a bezoar I’d kept in my bag and continued with my work.

With all this assistance, I’ve created a tincture that I believe can purify man’s soul. I believe it is potent enough to turn souls into gold. I must test it though. I mentioned this to the Count and he recommended I try it on myself.

“Thou mayeth only trust thine own word. Another may lie. Such is the curse thou seeketh to lift. Test this elixir on thine own self.”

“Perhaps my Lord. You maketh a good point. I will heed your advice.”

Perhaps it was my desperation to complete my work. Perhaps it was the Count’s charismatic matter. I know not. But I took the Count’s advice and began to test my elixir of salvation on myself.

With the first batch I sensed some level of success. Many of my unholy temptations left my mind. An unfortunate effect I seem to notice is irregularity in my sleep. I’ve begun to lose myself as I work and awake in my bed quite late in the day feeling quite unrested. A minor problem. I can fix this. I must fix this! I’m so close! I will bring salvation to mankind!

* * *

The struggle to perfect my elixir has dragged on far too long. Months and months have passed and I fear the side effects are growing worse and I’ve been unable to stop them. The gaps in my memory grow longer and stranger. I’ve awoken some days with torn clothing and a most pungent stain of wine of upon them. Such has been my exertion in the night towards my elixir. Despite my struggles, the Count continues to offer me hospitality. I am forever indebted to him and I will do as he asks of me. He is so wonderful.

Today, the Count came to me just past midday with a request.

“Henry, I expect to receive some guests tonight from lands beyond mine. Could you accompany us to dine and ensure they receive my hospitality through the end of their stay?”

“Yes my Lord. Thy will be done.”

Yes indeed, my Lord. Your will is mine.

* * *

Sure enough, that night two weary travelers approach. I greet them at the gate.

“Welcome to the castle of the great Count Dracula. My name is Henry Jeckyll, I am my Lord’s humble servant and personal alchemist. It is my duty tonight to ensure that you have a safe and pleasant stay here.”

“Thank you Mr. Jeckyll, I am Sir Jonathan Harker and my companion, Abraham Van Helsing, and I have traveled far to see your master.” said the well-armored traveler

“Yes. Quite far.” cautiously added the man in simpler traveler’s clothes. “Forgive my forwardness, but when might we see your master?”

“My Lord wishes he could greet you in person but he is quite a busy man. I assure you that he will join us at dinner and grant you a full audience tomorrow after you’ve rested from your travel, for your travel must have been long.”

I lead the guests through the castle to the dining hall.

“The Count will be with you shortly. My Lord has very particular dietary needs and prefers to eat alone in his chambers. In the meantime, please enjoy my Lord’s hospitality and this fine dinner the cooks prepared for you. I’ll be joining you in my Master’s stead while you dine.”

As I say this, the servants bring out a fine dinner for us all.

As we finish our meal, my Master joins us in the dining hall. He enters with such elegance that he seems to float into the hall. He is truly a sight to behold!

“Master, may I present to you the knight, Sir Jonathan Harker, and the traveler Abraham Van Helsing. Honoured guests, may I present to you the Count Dracula.”

“Welcome, my friends. I hope you enjoy this fine meal my cooks have prepared for you. You must have traveled a long way to arrive at my lands. I hope my hospitality can help in some small way make your visit restful.”

“Thank you, Count. You are too kind.” says Sir Harker.

I cannot help but notice that Mr. Van Helsing seems quite displeased to see my master. That’s no good. My master is sublime. How dare this stranger be so displeased to see him. A rage starts to build within me; that’s no good, I’ll have to tweak the formula for my elixir.

“My, thou hast traveled far indeed. If I’m not mistaken thine clothes mark thee as a native of my own dear Transylvania.” the Count speaks breaking me out of my thoughts.

“I’m not a native, but my travels have brought me there, Count” says Van Helsing.

“Quite the traveler indeed! Enough about thee, what brings you to my lands? A lone knight and a traveler from afar. Strange companions indeed.” asks my master.

“We have heard rumors of a monster attacking the peasants in your lands. A large inhuman creature carrying off your serfs.” the mere mention of this creature fills me with an inexplicable dread. I too have heard the tales. “Anyone who has tried to fight it has been struck down with a cruel blow of its monstrous hand. I seek to help you rid your lands of this creature.” says Sir Harker

“And I have pledged to help him in this” added Van Helsing, “I am well versed in the various monsters of the world.”

“We seek your leave to do you this service.”

“Indeed? I’ve heard these troubling tales too. That would be a great service to me. I would be in your debt should you do this for me. But my it is late. You must be tired after your journey. We can discuss more on the morrow. Renfield! Show my guests to their rooms. Mr. Jekyll, you may leave.” as he gestures with his hand. At my Lord’s command I obey and return to my chambers.

* * *

The rage I felt at Van Helsing returns. Eager! Triumphant! I cannot hold it back. I feel a change of some sort. I look down in horror as my arms grow horrible and large and tears my clothing. The transformation spreads. All my inhibitions, gone!

I lose the ability to control my body as I hear a horrible, triumphant voice in my head. “I AM FREE! I am Hyde! Jeckyll! At least we meet! While you slept, I woke. I woke and served our Master! I kept him well fed. We kept him well fed.

“Remember our master’s command for our guests. They are to receive his hospitality through the _end_ of their stay. Let’s end their stay.”

I am powerless to do anything as we go through the castle to find our guests. All I can do is think on my foolish pride. In my attempt to remove the evil in man all I did was give it form. Hyde. God forgive me.

* * *

Pain. I feel pain. Pain in my arm, pain in my chest, pain on my face. I touch my face to see why there is pain. My hand touches my face and comes back wet. I feel a dull burning sensation on my fingers that come back wet. Wait, my arm moved!

I open my eyes and look around. Sir Harker is standing above me with a bloody sword drawn. Van Helsing is beside him with an open vial of some liquid. I look down and see that my body is still Hyde’s monstrous form, but I am in control once more.

“Where am I? What just happened?” I ask, speaking with my own voice.

“You tried to slay us in the night. Serving your unholy master, no doubt. You fell when I splashed you with holy water” said Van Helsing, “You must have been under his vampiric thrall.”

“The Count is a vampire? An unholy creature of the night?” I ask.

“Aye. We have come to rid the land of monsters like him. You as well, I’m afraid.” Sir Harker raises his blade to strike me down.

“Wait. Please let me help you take out this monster. Your baptismal splash has rid me of Hyde. He is no longer in control of me. I can use this monstrous form to begin to repent for my many sins.” I plead.

“If you truly wish to repent take this wooden stake and drive it through the foul creature’s heart.” Van Helsing offers me a simple wooden stake as he says this.

I take the weapon and rise.

“Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance at redemption”

I exit the room and step by step walk closer to my Master. No, my former master. Step by step I walk closer to my redemption.


End file.
